totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Stories
Total Drama Stories is a fictional animated series. Summary The Total Drama cast goes on different adventures. Description Each episode of this slice-of-life comedy has a ten-minute adventure focusing on each TD cast. Characters Season 1 # Chris # Chef # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan - Throughout the episode The Prankster, Duncan pulls pranks on his friends and soon gets pranked back. # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra Season 2 # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott - Throughout the episode The Other Prankster, Scott pulls pranks on the others and soon gets pranked back. # Staci # Zoey Season 3 # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Sammy # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher Season 4 # Don # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Episodes Season 1 # Little Guy, Big Amount of Friends - Ezekiel discovers that he can make a bunch of friends if he just becomes himself. # Angry Mismanagement - Eva takes an anger management class but she is a person who snaps pretty quickly. # Book Worm - Noah purchases a chapter book and must read it all the way to the end. # Super Duper Eye Candy - Justin attempts to become more handsome. # How Katie and Sadie Became BFFLs - Katie and Sadie recall the time they became BFFLs. # Sports Sucker and Chicken Fearer - Tyler learns that he's both a sports sucker and a chicken fearer. # The Cody-Nator - Cody attempts to attract the ladies with different girl-attracting methods. # Beth's Braces Days - Beth recalls the time she got her braces. # The CIT in the Band - Courtney signs up for a band performance. # Harold the Ninja - Harold pretends to be a ninja after learning that ninjas are very cool. # Trent Plays the Blues - Trent attempts to play a blues song on his guitar. # Surfing the Waves - Bridgette attempts to surf the biggest wave ever. Season 2 (Toxic Waste Dump Vacation) # Never-Ending Chatterbox - Staci will not stop chatting, so the others try everything they can to shut her up. # Former Fame - Dakota becomes famous but a monster takes her fame, so she has to fight the monster to get her fame back. # Silent but Friendly - Although he's silent, B has his friendly side. # Moonchild + Nature = Peace - Dawn connects with nature more to get true peace. # A Real-Life Game - Sam creates a video game based on real-life. # Time in the Military - Brick recalls the time he was in the military. # Tales of a Not-So-Great Singer - Anne Maria attempts to sing better. # Multi Personality Madness - Mike's personalities come to life and Mike has to defeat them all. # Jo Power - Jo uses her toughness to outwit Lightning. # The Other Prankster - Scott is on a prank rampage, leaving Dawn and the others on edge. To get even, the others devise the ultimate prank on Scott, but can they truly out-prank the second best prankster of the Total Drama Cast? # Indie Game Champ - Zoey is an indie game champion and no one can beat her at any indie game, even at multiplayer indie games. # Football Star - Little known fact, Lightning is a football star. However, sometimes his competitiveness can lead him to a loss. # Super Bubble Boy - Cameron dresses up as a superhero and uses bubbles as his weapon, but every superhero has a weakness. Season 3 (Pahkitew Island Adventures) # Soundboard Showdown - Beardo goes up against Scarlett's soundboard machine. # Leonard's Magic Clover - Leonard finds a clover and believes it gives him magical powers. # Island Farming - Rodney decides to test his farming skills on the Pahkitew Island garden. # The Trouble with Twins - Amy and Sammy begin to argue and fight. # Ella's Latest Song - Ella attempts to sing her latest song yet. # I Wanna Be Chris - Topher follows Chris around and copies his every move. # A Very Normal Day - Dave spends a day being very normal. # Max the Supervillian - Max pretends to become a supervillian. # Scarlett, Enemy or Ally? - Scarlett is stumped on whether she is a good ally or a worst enemy after watching Scarlett Fever, so she relies on her friends for help. # Being Tall is Best - Jasmine discovers that her height can be very useful. # Queen Sugar - Sugar becomes queen of Pahkitew Island for a day. # Olympian Sky - Sky puts her Olympic skills to the test when she attends the Pahkitew Island Olympics. # Zombie Tag - Shawn attempts to keep his cool while playing zombie tag with his friends. Season 4 (Ridonculous Street) Trivia * All episodes are each ten-minutes long. * In the starting scene of The Other Prankster, Scott snickers as he enters the boys cabin in suction shoes and walks up the wall. Scott then tickles Brick's neck with a feather until he rolls out of bed while giggling. Brick wakes up, sees the floor below and falls head first. Brick sits up, notices that everything in the cabin is glued to the ceiling and sees Scott, who reveals the Super Glue saying "Haha! Gotcha!". Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows